


It's Harder and Harder to Get You to Listen

by Miss_Cellophane0



Series: Good Omens Sonas [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Original Work
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emocean_OCZephyne, F/F, Good Omens OC, Good Omens Sona, Memory Loss, Miss_OCVylix, Tender Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cellophane0/pseuds/Miss_Cellophane0
Summary: Decided that once again I was just dreamingOf Bumping Into You"You- agh- this was your intention all along! To get a quick shag, you trickster fox-""I wouldn't use an angel for sex, Zephyne. You and I both know this is against the rules."





	It's Harder and Harder to Get You to Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a fic for my friend @emocean.art on Instagram. Our two Good Omens sonas loved each other before Vylix's inevitable fall, and Zephyne lost all of her memories of who she yearned for. Just a few months before the apocalypse, they meet again in their apartment building in London. Vylix is desperate to have Zephyne remember, but her love refuses to fall for a demon.
> 
> Title- Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys

Zephyne's breath was hot against Vylix's ear, anticipation coursing through her body. With delicate fingers, Vi raises the lip of her sweater to caress her stomach, dangerously close to the hem of her pants. Her Angel's hips lift off the bed to try and meet her touch. "You're," Zeph breathed, "You're not going to tempt me, demon." 

Vi smiled, a quiet giggle managing to escape her. "That's not what your body is saying," she whispered. "Besides, is it truly tempting if I want it too?" Her lips ghost over her cheek, making Zeph jerk her head away. 

"You're a demon, it's what you do," she mutters. 

Vi sighed, yet reaches for the zipper of her pants. "You can stop me any time, if that's what you want," she assured. Zeph turned her attention back to her hands as she watched Vi expose a hint of her underwear. The fabric was light blue, with a tiny little bow at the top of the elastic. Vi grins at the small detail with such fondness that it makes Zeph's cheeks heat up. 

"You've always been so soft and sweet, Zeph," she praised. 

She gulps, "You don't know that... And don't call me Zeph." 

"Oh but I do," the demon mumbles before pecking at just the smallest skin revealing itself from Zephyne's collar. 

She makes a pained noise, pushing a hand into Vi's chest. "Get on with it now," she ushered. 

Vylix is quiet for a moment before nodding and starting to pull at her pants. Zeph helps some, tugging them off her waist and down to her thighs. Vi couldn't help but slide her hand across her exposed skin, grazing her inner thighs and sending a shiver down her body. Though this is all she ever wanted, Vylix couldn't deny her angel any longer. She wanted to take things slow and praise her body inch by inch, but as long as Zephyne didn't have her memories, it was pointless to do so. Zeph wouldn't even let her get close enough to kiss her. 

So she ran a finger across Zeph's clothed slit, applying the right amount of pressure to send her reeling. She needed Zeph to want her, to crave her, until their lips were reunited after 6000 years. But her sweet Zephyne placed her hand atop of her own, applying greater pressure to where she needed it most, forcing a gasp from Vi's throat instead. So she gave her what she wanted, rubbing circles into her through the fabric. 

Zephyne would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the care Vi was putting into her. The way she watched for her reactions and how her nimble fingers stroked her through particularly shocking waves made her try to stifle her sweet noises. She didn't expect this from a demon of lust. Though, maybe it was this sort of thing that made her the watcher of the second circle of hell. The irresistible care that made certain angels unable to say no. 

Zeph rewarded her with pulling down her collar and allowing her to kiss her neck. Vi seemed to attack her skin immediately, placing wet and desperate kisses wherever she could find. Zeph hissed through her teeth as the demon bit her towards the sensitive skin near her hairline. "There's that spot," she rejoiced. 

"What are you... even talking about?" her love moaned. 

"You like when I touch here, don't you?" she said before sucking a mark below her hair. 

Zeph whined and her hips rolled, shaking her head. "No, I don't -!" she lied.

Vi pulled away to look her in the eyes, reveling in the way she has finally made her crumble under her touch. Her hand slowly slid up and below Zeph's wet underwear, touching her directly this time. "What about... here?" Vi asks. 

The angel's eyes squeezed shut and she can't hold back her moans this time. She clutches near Vi's wrist, pushing the demon's fingers harder against her. Zeph nods wildly as she attempts to croak out some sort of affirmation. "Go... od," she breathed. 

Vi took a shuddering breath before kissing her temple. "If you change... we could take this further..." she whispered against her skin. "I could show you more than just my fingers."

Zephyne whipped her head around, an incredulous look on her face. Despite the gentle noises escaping her lips and the rock of her hips, she dared to give a slap on the shoulder. "Take this further!?" she mocked "You- agh- this was your intention all along! To get a quick shag, you trickster fox-" Her lecture was quickly cut off by a desperate moan. 

She could have sworn she heard a growl from Vylix's throat before she propped herself up on her elbow. "I wouldn't use an angel for sex, Zephyne. You and I both know this is against the rules." Her fingers worked quickly, making a mess of her love.

Her hands roamed the bed beneath her, trying to find something to latch on to. "Then what 

_do_ you want, demon!?" she blurted out as her nails dug into the soft comforter below. Zeph's leg hiked over Vi's, her body no longer refusing her touch. 

Vi moved in closer, her hot breath tickling her skin. "I want you," she murmured. "I want you to touch me, I want you to need me, I want you to kiss me..." Her eyes focused on Zeph's lips as she repeated, "_God_, I want you to kiss me." 

But Zeph couldn't respond, letting out almost a painful whine. Vi knew she was close. 

"Kiss me," she pleads. She was getting worked up with Zeph, whimpering against her lips. But they did not close the gap, as both the angel and the demon were afraid of what would come next. Vylix feared that their prehistoric love would come crashing to an end, ruined by simple human affection, despite her hand well down her dear's trousers. She wanted that connection desperately, but couldn't hurt her angel like that. But Zephyne was already mortified about falling to temptation. Sealing their act with a kiss would surely be the final straw. 

That didn't stop her from hiding her face in Vi's chest as her body started to tremble. "I- I'm- Vylix -!" She cried. 

Vi nuzzled her way into Zeph's hair, closing her eyes in contentment. "Let go, dear," she whispered. 

Zeph surrendered and Vi's shirt helped stifle her shy climax. Her scent of pine and ash muddled her mind as she gasped for breath, suffering from feelings of after shocks throughout her body. And it was there, for a split second, that she felt love. It came off of Vi like a heavenly glow, and surrounding her in a warm embrace as she ran a hand up 

and down her back. Zeph let out a sweet gasp then a hum as her arms wrap around her neck. But her love quickly died down like water on fire as she mutters, "So?" 

Zephyne clears her throat and she jerked away, suddenly very aware of their situation. "I think I've overstayed my welcome..." She quickly pulls up her pants to hide her shame. Vi is silent as she stands to put on her coat, the air thick with her looming disappointment. Zeph pauses before she leaves, glancing at the demon over her shoulder. "...Thank you... for this..."


End file.
